wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Roxlyn Emberglow
Roxlyn Emberglow is a Blood Elf born into House Emberglow, a noble House of Silvermoon. She is the third of five children and considered to be the black sheep of her family due to her “unfashionable interests.” Roxlyn is obsessed with magic and the various forms it takes. She sees knowledge as power and believes no knowledge should be taboo. This mentality led the young woman to dabble in any magic she could gain an understanding of, though she always showed a special knack for fel magic. Beyond her taste in magic, Roxlyn is questioned for her habit of fraternizing with members of the Alliance races, particularly with the women of said races. __TOC__ Physical Description Roxlyn does not fit into the standard of blood elf beauty, though she would point out some other races seem to appreciate her appearance just fine. Unlike many of her tall, slender peers, Roxlyn is short and voluptuous. The diminutive blood elf has a full bust, wide hips, thick thighs and bottom, and a stomach with some natural pudge. Freckles cover every part of Roxlyn; everywhere the eye can see and everywhere it can’t. Her heart-shaped face is framed by strawberry blonde hair that she is slowly growing back out and is currently either worn up or hanging loosely at shoulder-length. Personality Roxlyn is a bookish woman who is naturally introverted. Given the option, she would gladly lock herself away to delve into a week of research uninterrupted. She has social skills, but they often serve her best in one-on-one interactions or with small groups. Large groups are often too busy and are more an annoyance than anything else. Just because Roxlyn values her privacy does not mean she is incapable of holding a conversation. Some of her parents attempts to train her for court were successful, giving Roxlyn a degree of charm that was complimented by a sassy, mischievous nature. Once a bit of a romantic, Roxlyn became an incorrigible flirt following the end of a relationship with her first true love. She prioritizes emotional distance, becoming cold when someone makes an attempt to push things further. Roxlyn has a distaste for politics and political posturing motivated heavily by her family’s political goals and aspirations. Her opinions on the Horde/Alliance War also do not reflect the commonly held views of her peers and family. She has problems with the Alliance leadership and the military decisions made by the Alliance forces, but she does not see every member of the Alliance races as inherently guilty for the decisions made over their heads. As a scholar, Roxlyn sees war as a necessary evil, but will not hate a people for the sake of its government or military. History Early Life Roxlyn was born into a well-respected blood elf family as one five children. As the middle child of the five, Roxlyn was seen as a black sheep. Her siblings studied to be mages, paladins, and even Spellbreakers, but Roxlyn pursued lessons in the Dark Arts. From a young age, Roxlyn was a knowledge sponge, but she specifically craved the knowledge others were either scared of or deemed as morally wrong. Her outlook, as well as her unconventional appearance, led to her being seen as a misfit among her peers and a target for bullying. The challenging childhood she endured encouraged Roxlyn to develop a thick skin and a quick wit. Eventually, she found a few friends to keep close, including a young woman named Renciel. The mage-in-training would become the first person Roxlyn trusted enough to love, and their relationship would be as passionate as the fires Renciel was so obsessed with. Scholarly and Romantic Pursuits With indomitable curiosity, Roxlyn joined the Reliquary as a means to explore and expand her understanding of the world. She was a natural when it came to archiving discoveries and locating obscure texts, but she also had no problems getting her hands dirty. Roxlyn wanted to visit every digsite and get into the earth with her own hands and shovel. The pursuit of knowledge and relics in new, exciting lands filled her with a renewed sense of purpose. Roxlyn returned home to Silvermoon for societal and familial obligations, but in truth, she could care less for attaining cultural or political power. The disappointing child’s sense of duty to her family was the only thing bringing her back and it would be the thing to strain her relationship with Renciel. Roxlyn’s lover had been exiled from Silvermoon for her “dangerous, destructive tendencies,” and while Roxlyn stayed by her side, her returns to the city her love was banished from became a point of contention. Eventually, the day came when Roxlyn returned to the cottage they had been sharing only to find it empty. Renciel had just… left. No note and no goodbye. The rejection from someone she trusted so closely is something Roxlyn still deals with to this day. House Ven’torum Upon getting to know a lovely blind monk, Roxlyn was introduced to House Ven'torum. She was immediately impressed by the Matriarch of the House and the relaxed environment the group fostered. It was a far cry from the stuffy, proper, political-reaching nature of her own Familial House, and with friendly encouragement, she pledged herself to House Ven'torum, joining their Magistrate Wing to continue pursuing her scholarly works of discovery for the good of the House. With tensions between the Horde and Alliance rising once again, Roxlyn has grown increasingly concerned by the warmongering, racial attitudes displayed not just by the Horde, but by her own House. These concerns have Roxlyn questioning the best place for her in such a dangerous world. And of course, with old habits dying hard, Roxlyn has found herself secretly dabbling in yet another taboo power: Void Magic. Quotes (None Currently) Trivia (None Currently) External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. Roxlyn’s Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde